Could One Moment Change the World?
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: If things had gone differently with Troy. This will be a three-shot. :)
1. Chapter 1

Bree's P.O.V.

"He's going to take me out anyway!" I shout, struggling against his grip.

"I can't, Bree," Adam says in a surprisingly weak voice.

His shoulders slump and he frowns. He looks helpless. "There has to be something we can do!" Chase yells, his voice panic ridden.

"Just leave me! I-I'll be fine. Go save the world, guys. I'll be okay. I, I love you guys." I choke out. His grip on my neck tightens and it hurts.

His grip on my neck tightens and it hurts. "We won't let you get away with this," says Leo to Troy.

Troy laughs, "Oh I'd love to see you try and stop me. The moment you attack me, this one gets it."

I feel cold metal on my head and I know that the blaster is right next to my head. "Just do it, Adam. Please!" I plead.

Death would be alright if it would ensure the safety of my family and of all the humans in the world. "I can't, Bree!" he repeats.

But I can't just die for nothing! I hear the safety click off the blaster and look to see his finger on the trigger. "Bree!" Chase cries.

It's the last thing I hear before the bang and the darkness.

Chase's P.O.V.

"Bree!" I cry as he pulls the trigger. Everything is in slow motion as I run to her. She hits the ground and bangs her head on the floor. I slide down onto the floor beside her and pull her head into my lap. There's so much blood. I can't tell where it's coming from, but there's a lot of it. I pay no attention to what is happening around me. I just cradle her head in my arms and shut my eyes as I feel tears well up. She isn't going to die. That wouldn't be fair. She came to save me. I-It should have been me. It was going to be me. She came here to save me and now-No! She won't die. She can't. She is my best friend in the whole world. She can't die now. "She's not breathing!" I hear a voice say.

I'm pulled out of my trance. The voice belongs to Adam. I look up to see Troy on the ground, having been shut down by Douglas. Adam and Leo are kneeling on the ground near me. "What's happening?" Asks Leo frantically.

"I don't know. I'm not the genius here!" exclaims Adam.

"Well, does she need CPR?" asks Leo.

"Maybe! I don't know!" Adam responds.

"Well, we have to do something! She isn't breathing! Do you know CPR?" he asks.

"No, I don't know what to do!" he replies in a scared voice.

"I don't either. Chase, can you do CPR?" asks Leo.

I don't respond at first. I just sit there and stare at her. "I-I can't," I say quietly.

"But you have to! She will die if you don't save her. You do this all the time, Chase. You save people every day. You have to do this." says Leo.

"You are the only one who can do it." adds Adam.

"But she isn't just anybody! She's Bree. She is my best friend. I can't hurt her; I love her. I can't do it." I say in a shaky voice.

"Do you not understand? She will die unless you do it! You are not hurting her, you are saving her!" he exclaims.

I nod my head and pass her head to Adam. He lays it gently on the floor and holds it in his hands. He bites his lip. I can tell this is painful for him. I get into position to perform CPR. I began CPR, but it doesn't seem to be working. After a few minutes, I stop to see that her face is turning blue. "It's not working!" I cry frantically.

"Maybe you are just pushing air out instead of in." says Leo.

"You mean I need to-" I'm cut off by Leo saying,

"Yes! Do it!"

I breathe into her mouth (she has really bad breath). Her chest rises, but she still isn't breathing. I start CPR again, and, this time, I see her chest slowly begin to rise and fall. I stop the CPR and look at her. Her breathing is shallow, but she's breathing on her own. I wrap my arms around her, carefully as to not injure her further. "Chase, what is going on? Why did you stop?" asks Leo.

"She's breathing. All on her own. It's still shallow, but it's there. She might just be okay." I reply in a shaky voice.

Mr. Davenport begins to speak then, "Adam, pick up Bree but do it gently. Any sudden movements could prove fatal. We aren't out of the woods yet. We need to get back to the academy and get her to the medic. Come on."

Adam picks her up as gently as he can and Leo follows close behind him and Mr. Davenport. I just stand there in shock, mostly. I just want her to be okay. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I watch them walk further and further away. I turn around and see Douglas standing behind me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your daughter?" I ask him.

"Donny has that under control. I'm here with my son," he replies.

"I just want her to be okay," I mumble.

He hears me. "So do I. She will be fine. She's strong, Chase. I love her too, you know." he says softly.

"Yeah, I know," I reply.

"Are you ready now?" He asks.

"Let's go," I reply, walking down the hallway to the rest of my family.

I just hope everything will be alright. I have to believe that she will be okay. If I don't, I'll break.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's P.O.V.

She's hurt really bad. She's barely alive now. Chase just got her breathing again a few minutes ago. Now we are headed to the academy to the medic. She's in my arms now. She's not conscious. Her face is scrunched up. She looks like she's in pain. My poor little sister. I hate that he did this to her. I wanted to kill him as soon as he hit her. Actually, I wanted to before that, but I didn't want to hurt Bree. As soon as he blasted her, I tackled him and hit him as hard as I could. All that got me was a bloody fist. Douglas shut him down remotely after that. I ran to her. She wasn't breathing, and I was scared. So scared that she would die. I had already lost Chase today, and then I got him back. I couldn't lose my baby sister too. She is my whole world. She is always there for me. She listens to me, even when I'm being ridiculous. She encourages me to do my best at everything I do. When I mess up, she tells me that it will be okay and that I'll do better next time. She is so great. She's a great friend and sister, and I couldn't live without her. I would do anything to get her to wake up and go back to being sassy, sarcastic, funny, loving Bree. We finally arrive at the island, after what feels like forever. We hurry to the medic and get her into a room. Douglas comes in and asks us all to leave. I lay Bree down on the table and walk out with Leo. Mr. Davenport tells Chase that he can stay to help them. Why does he get to stay? How is that fair? I guess it's because he actually knows how to help them fix her. I guess I just want to be in there with her. What if- what if she dies while I'm not there and I don't get to say goodbye? I just don't want to lose her. I run my hands through my hair. Leo and I are in the main lobby, sitting at one of the supercomputers. Leo notices my distress and places his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm really worried," I reply.

"Me too. But Mr. Davenport and Douglas and Chase are all really smart. They know what they're doing. I'm sure they can save her." he replies.

"I hope you're right. I don't know what I would do without my baby sister. You know, she always took care of Chase and me when we were little and Mr. Davenport was away. When Chase had nightmares, she would hug hi and tell him it would be okay. Whenever I felt stupid and unimportant, she reminded me of how strong I am and she told me that I am smart too. She said that I have a good heart and that I love my family, and my real strength comes from inside. She said that when I was twelve and she was eleven. She was so smart, even then. I always remembered what she said because it meant a lot to me. I can't even think of what I would do without her. She might act like she doesn't care about me and all of my craziness, but I know that she loves me. And I love her too." I stop when I can't speak anymore.

I'm not too emotional most of the time, but my baby sister is dying in there. Leo looks at me and says, "Adam, she is going to be okay."

I look sceptical, but he keeps talking. "You don't have to think about what you would do without her because you won't have to live without her. If I know Chase, he will stop at nothing to save her. You saw how he acted in Giselle's lab back there. Mr. Davenport and Douglas love her so much! They will save her. They would do anything for her. She is going to be fine, Adam, and so are you."

I take a deep breath as he continues. "In a few hours, we will all be back to being one, big, strange, crazy, happy family. As soon as she wakes up, she'll tease Chase about crying, and tell Mr. Davenport she wants to eat. She'll yell at Douglas for being Douglas, and make a sassy remark about his parenting skills. When we come in, she'll laugh at us for being so worried, and make a joke to lighten the mood. Then we'll hug her and Chase will get all sappy and emotional. He'll make some big, long, sappy speech about how much he missed her and will never let her go again and she'll push him away and tell him he's being silly. We'll laugh at him, and she'll feel sorry for him and give him a hug and say 'Thank you for caring,'.

I smile at the thought of that. He keeps talking. How any more words can he have to say? "Then you'll go up and hug her so tightly she can't breathe, and she'll yell at you to let her go. Then she'll smile at you and say she loves you too. I'll walk up and try to be funny, and she'll laugh to make me feel good about myself and say, 'Oh, Leo, I missed you.' Mr. Davenport will smile and kiss her forehead, and Douglas will cross his arms and say that he was never worried for a second. We'll laugh at him and everything will be back to normal. Starting with you teasing Chase about one thing or another."

I smile and say, "Yeah, probably his height. It's my go-to joke. It works every time." I say, feeling better, if not a bit sleepy, after Leo's speech.

Maybe Leo is right. Maybe things will be okay after all. Our heart-to-heart is interrupted by Douglas running into the room and yelling, "Guys! Come quick!"

He looks worried and his voice is full of panic. My breath quickens and my heart beats faster. My only thought is, "Is she okay?"

We quickly follow Douglas to the medic and what we find is quite unexpected. I hear Leo gasp from behind me. I understand his feelings. My breath is taken away as well. Mr Davenport looks up at us from his chair. "Hi, guys. Come in. Your sister's asking for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Bree's P.O.V.

Darkness. I'm surrounded by darkness. I remember hearing a loud bang and then falling. It felt like the falling would never stop. I was scared. It was like I was falling into a dark, bottomless pit. I can't remember what happened before the bang. I just remember voices shouting and me begging for something. I still feel tightness around my neck like someone is choking me. For a bit, it felt like I couldn't breathe. It was like I was telling my lungs to move, but they wouldn't listen. I couldn't control my own body. I felt the warmth. I welcomed it because I felt so cold. I tried to come closer to the warmth. There was pressure on my chest and I felt like I would burst, but I didn't. Eventually, my lungs started working again. I still gasped for every breath. Struggled to breathe in and out, but I did it. I felt very proud of myself. One thing bothered me, though; it was still dark. I couldn't see any light. I felt warmth again and tried to reach it, but I couldn't grasp it in time. I felt cold again. I was cold for a very long time. Now I feel like I'm burning up. I feel like electricity is running through my veins. I jump; I see a light. It starts out as just a speck, but then it grows brighter and I reach for it. I grab it just in time. My eyes open and I take in a deep breath. I see three figures hovering over me. They look familiar, but I'm sure I've never seen them before. Everything is white. I've never seen anything so white in my life. My vision had been blurry at first, but now it is as clear as crystal. I smile, then laugh. I feel like I could jump a hundred miles into the air, or run a thousand miles with ease. I feel normal again. The three figures, who were smiling before, are now frowning. "You have to leave," said the tallest one, taking my arm and pulling me towards a dark pit.

"No! I can't go in there!" I cry, breaking free from his grasp and running.

The other figures surround me quickly and I can't get away. They are as fast as I am. "No!" I scream as they descend on me. They take me to the pit and throw me in.

They take me to the pit and throw me in. And I'm falling again. I hate the feeling of falling. It's a terrible feeling. A feeling of no control. My eyes flutter open. I see three figures and feel scared that I'll have to go into the pit again. I begin to scream, but a hand clamps over my mouth. I had closed my eyes but now open them again to see the figure who's hand is over my mouth. I can hear him, but the words are not clear. I try to sit up, but another pair of hands hold me down. I shrink away from theses figures. My vision is still not clear, and I can't tell who they are. They don't look like the other figures, though. They do seem to be wearing white clothing, but it isn't blinding like the others. I finally start to relax, and when I do, my vision clears and I start to breathe normally. I shut my eyes tightly and then open them again. The first thing I see is Chase looking down at me with a worried look on his face. I smile and I see him relax and smile as well. "Bree! You're okay!" he says, pulling me into a tight hug, then, realizing he might hurt me, he loosens his grip and looks at me.

"I didn't recognize you for a bit. My vision was all fuzzy." I explain.

He nods in understanding. "I was so worried I had lost you," he says, sitting back in his chair, but still holding my hand.

"I'm fine, Chase. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily." I say playfully.

He laughs. "But you were gone for a moment there. You flatlined for a second. You really scared me. And when you woke up, you didn't recognize any of us. That was scary too. I'm just glad you're okay now."

"What happened to me anyway? All I remember is coming for you and Troy came and took me and then this loud bang." I ask.

"Troy shot you with his blaster. I thought, at first, that you were hit in the head, but when we got back here, we realized that the blood on your head was from when you hit your head on the ground when you fell. He blasted your shoulder, but you'll be alright. You'll heal quickly because of your bionics." he explains.

Troy. He was the cause of all this mess. "I hate him. I hate him like I've never hated anyone before. He tried to take you away from me, and then he tried to take my life away as well." I mumble.

He hears me. "It's okay. He's gone now. We took care of him already."

"Chase, I think it's time to let Adam and Leo in now." says Mr. Davenport.

I look around to see that Douglas has left already, probably to get the boys. Mr. Davenport looks at me. "Hey, how are you feeling? Are you ready for your brothers to visit?" he asks.

I nod. "I'm good. I want to see them." I say.

Chase gives my hand one last squeeze and stands up, walking to the door. I smile. He can be annoying, but when it counts, he's there for me. In a few seconds, Adam and Leo are there. They look surprised. "Guys!" I exclaim as they slowly come in the door.

"You look so good! You don't look like you just almost died a few minutes ago," says Leo.

"Um, thank you?" I say, pretending to be offended.

Adam walks up to the bed and sits in the chair Chase had been occupying a few moments ago. "I was so worried," he says solemnly.

Leo laughs. "Yeah, you should have seen him! It was hilarious! 'What if she's not okay? What if I lose her?' Haha. I told him you would be fine! I was right!" he says.

Adam scowls at him. "Hey, you were pretty worried too if I recall. Especially at the lab with Troy. Dude,you were freaking out because you didn't know CPR!" he says.

Leo shakes his head and moves from where he was standing to come closer to me. "I think what we're trying to say is, we missed you. We're really glad you are okay."

"I'm glad I am too," I say with a laugh.

Douglas is finally back. He looks at all of us and smiles. I smile at him when I catch his eye. He really does love us. And then there's Mr. Davenport. He has been there for us through everything. He might be egotistical and weird, but he's our dad. We couldn't have made it without him. He's on the phone with Tasha right now, assuring her that I'm okay and she doesn't really need to come here and baby me. She is such a good mom. The only one I've ever had. Even when I take her for granted and don't accept her caring, she's still there for me. She said that's just what moms do. They love unconditionally.

Adam is here to my right. He's my big brother. I know he was worried about me. It's one of the things I love most about him. He loves his family more than anything. Leo is at my left. He is such a sweet, goofy kid. Then again, he's not so much of a kid anymore. He's growing up right before my eyes. I'm so proud of him. Chase is leaning against the wall by the door, giving Adam and Leo some time with me. He's so considerate and kind. "Chase, come here," I say.

He looks a bit surprised but does what I say. When he is at the foot of my bed, I open my arms to hug all of my wonderful brothers. They happily comply. Adam hugs me a bit too tight so I exclaim, "Adam! Too tight!"

He quickly lets me go, a worried look on his face. To make him feel better, I laugh. "I love you too!" I say jokingly.

But I mean it. "I was so worried. I'm so glad you're alright. Thank you. Thank you for coming to save me. You didn't have to." says Chase.

I scoff. "Of course, I had to. I wanted to. Now get off! You're hogging all the bed!" I say playfully.

Adam and Leo laugh at him, and he frowns. "Okay, okay, I couldn't let them kill my favorite brother, now could I?" I say to make Adam and Leo stop.

"Hey!" exclaims Leo, pretending to be hurt by my comment.

"Oh, you all know it's true!" says Chase with a smile.

I laugh along with the others. Leo's eyes widen and he turns to Adam, "I told you so!" he says.

"I guess you were right," Adam says, smiling.

"What?" asks Chase.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something Leo and I thought up while you were fixing her," he replies, leaving the rest of us confused.

Chase just shakes his head and smiles at me. It's the look he gives me when Leo and Adam are being crazy and he doesn't want to get involved in their antics. I smile back at him. I look around the room at all the people who love me, and who I love. "I love you guys, you know," I say seriously.

Chase gives my hand a squeeze. "We know," he says.

"We love you too." says Adam, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I know." I reply, "Now, I'm hungry! Where's the food? Don't you know you're supposed to feed sick people?!" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

I can't take too much lovey-doveyness. "Well, technically, you aren't sick-" Chase begins.

I give him a look that says, "Shut it." and he does.

"I'll go find some food," says Mr. Davenport, kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"I think I'll go help Donny. You got it, guys?" asks Douglas.

"We're fine." Says Leo.

He stands up and gives my hand a squeeze before exiting the room. "So, you're really okay?" asks Adam.

I smile. "Yep. Just dandy." I reply.

I yawn. "Maybe you should get some sleep." Says Chase, climbing off the bed.

"I am kinda tired," I say, yawning again.

"Well, just get some rest. We'll be right here if you need us," says Leo.

I close my eyes and smile. They really are the best. I remember now, the seconds before I hit the ground. I remember their voices. I remember Chase running up to me and cradling my head in his lap. I remember Adam being so worried. I remember Leo freaking out because he didn't know what to do. I reach out my hand, my eyes still closed. I feel a calloused, but gentle, hand reach mine. I stretch out my other hand, and a sweaty, smooth hand reaches mine. Another hand, larger than the others, is in my hair, careful to miss the bandage on the side of my head.

"I love you," I whisper as I fall asleep.

I don't hear their response, but I know that they are there for me. And that's enough. I'm not happy about what happened today, but it did bring us closer together. It strengthened the bond between us. That one moment changed our world forever. It makes me think of how quickly a person's world can be changed. It can happen in an instant. Hold your family close. Tell the that you love them. You never know when it might be too late. In one moment, your whole world could change.


End file.
